Jealousy Can Be Deadly
by Rapndash
Summary: Romance is blooming between Brad and Naomi. Unfortunately, a Zoid mercenary wants to get rid of Brad and claim Naomi for himself. Will they survive? Rated M for violence and some adult content. May be taken down for revising should I have time.
1. Romance

**Jealousy Can Be Deadly**

A Zoids Fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoids or any of their characters. Only the character Lance Blackhart is mine. I am a big fan of Zoids Zero and I thought it would be fun to write a fan fic about my favorite character, Brad. I also added a side story involving Bit and Leena, although this story mainly concentrates on Brad and Naomi. Please feel free to read my fic and let me know what you think about it.

**Chapter 1: Romance**

Everything was quiet this day at the Toros base. It had been a few years since the Blitz Team had moved up to class S. Their fighting skills improved with every battle, and they hadn't lost a battle yet. Brad was sitting alone in the living room, legs crossed, sipping a cup of coffee. The door slid open as Jaime entered the room.

"Hey, Brad. Have you seen Bit or Leena lately?" he asked.

Brad looked up as the young boy walked over. "Last I heard, Bit took off to scavenge for Zoid parts, and I think Leena went to town to do some shopping."

"Shopping?" Jaime asked, "What ELSE could she possibly buy? She's just as big a spender as Doc."

"Got that right," Brad agreed, taking another sip of coffee.

At that moment, Leena came in with an armload of shopping bags. "Hey guys, I'm back!" she announced cheerfully.

"Leena! Where were you?" Jaime scolded. "You know we have a battle coming up next week and the Zoids still need to have some minor repairs from the LAST battle."

"Keep your shirt on, Jaime," Leena returned. "I was just picking up a few things."

"THAT'S an understatement," Brad remarked under his breath.

Leena glared at him angrily. "Watch it, Brad!' she warned. Brad ignored her warning and continued to sip his coffee. Fortunately, Dr. Toros walked in and broke the growing tension.

"Hey team. Is everyone here?"

"Not quite," Jaime informed him. "Bit's not back yet."

"Well, then we'll just have to start on the repairs without him," Dr. Toros replied.

As if on cue, Bit strolled casually into the living room. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late," he apologized.

"Great timing, Bit," Dr. Toros said to him.

"Good thing you're here, Bit," Jaime said. "We were about to start the repair work without you."

"Well what are we waiting around here for?" Bit replied. "Let's get to those repairs."

Brad was heading back to the living room, exhausted from all the repair work. 'I could use a nice hot shower right about now.' he thought to himself. As Brad entered the living room, the phone began to ring. Being the only one there, Brad walked over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Brad. It's been a long time," a woman with a familiar western accent said.

Brad was mildly surprised. "Naomi!" he asked. "Haven't heard from you in a while."

"I've heard you're doing really well since you've moved up to class S. I watch all of your battles," Naomi told him. "Making pretty good money?"

"We're doin' all right," Brad replied casually. "What about you and Leon?"

Naomi giggled softly. "I've got no complaints. I just called to ask you something."

Brad was puzzled. "Oh? What did you want to ask me?"

There was a slight pause before Naomi spoke. "This may sound strange to you, but just hear me out. I need to go to Romeo City tomorrow to get a part for my Gunsnipper. I was hoping that maybe you could meet me there and keep me company."

Brad was stunned. 'Keep her company? What does she mean by that?' Brad wondered. "Why are you asking ME to go with you? Wouldn't it be better to take Leon? He IS your partner after all."

Naomi chuckled. "Leon has plans. Besides YOU'RE the one I want to see. I was hoping that you would also have dinner with me. It would be a good opportunity to get to know each other better and catch up on old times."

Brad blushed sheepishly. He looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Are you…asking me out…on a DATE!" he asked quietly.

"I know it's untraditional for the girl to ask the boy, but I was tired of waiting for you to make the first move," she answered with a giggle.

Brad's eyes widened in surprise. 'She's been wanting to got out with me?' he thought. 'Does this mean she cares for me?'

His thoughts were interrupted when Naomi asked, "So what's it going to be, Brad? Will you have dinner with me or not?"

Brad snapped back to reality and muttered, "Uh…sure, I'll be there. What time should I meet you?"

"Meet me in front of the parts shop at 6:00 tomorrow night," Naomi told him.

"Okay…See ya then," Brad replied.

Brad replaced the receiver and stood frozen in place for several minutes. He couldn't believe it…Naomi had actually asked him out on a date. Could this mean that Naomi cared for him? As Brad pondered this, he realized that deep down there was a part of him that really wanted to be with Naomi. Ever since Brad had risked his life to save her near Romeo City, Naomi gradually started to show feelings for him. Just before the Blitz Team won the Royal Cup, Brad had started to return these feelings.

Brad suddenly snapped out of his trance as Bit and Jaime entered the living room.

"Hey, Brad. Did someone call just now?" Jaime asked, seeing Brad standing beside the phone.

"Uh, yea. It was nothing important," Brad answered, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Really? Who was it?" Bit asked innocently.

"None of your business," Brad said shortly. "It was just a call for me—a personal call." With that, Brad turned abruptly and headed for the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower. I'm sore from making all those repairs," he said quickly just before the door slid closed behind him.

Naomi hung up the phone after talking with Brad. She smiled to herself. She was glad that Brad had accepted her dinner invitation. "Well, Brad," Naomi said to herself, "It's time for me to finally show you how I really feel about you—and see if you feel the same way." She turned and headed for the hanger to prepare for her date.

The next afternoon, Brad was in his room getting ready for his dinner date with Naomi. Being a former mercenary, Brad didn't own much in the way of nice clothes. He decided to just wear the same clothes he wore whenever he went into battle—navy blue pants with a black tank top and a blue, sleeveless jacket. After pulling on his gloves, Brad left his room and headed for the hanger. Just as he reached the door, Bit walked up casually.

"Hey, Brad. What are you all dressed up for?"

"Since when did you take such an interest in what I do?" Brad asked shortly.

"Jeez, what's your problem?" Bit returned as the two of them entered the hanger. "I was just asking a simple question."

"Well if you must know, I'm having dinner with a friend tonight at Romeo City," Brad answered without looking at him.

"Dinner with a friend?" Bit puzzled. At that moment, Bit guessed what was going on. A big grin came over his face. "You wouldn't happen to have a DATE tonight would you?"

Brad froze. 'Oh NO! He's figured it out!' Brad thought with horror.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Bit teased. "Come on, who is it? Is it…NAOMI FLUEGAL!"

Brad glanced angrily over his shoulder at Bit. "Knock it of, Bit," he ordered.

"It IS Naomi, isn't it?" Bit said with a laugh. "I bet SHE'S the one who called yesterday, and she asked you out on a date! You two make a cute couple."

"Don't know what you're talking about," Brad retorted. He climbed into the jeep, cheeks red, and started the engine.

"See ya, Brad!" Bit called as he started to leave. "Good luck on your DATE!"

Blushing furiously from embarrassment, Brad sped out of the hanger and headed for Romeo City.

As he drove, Brad began to think about the phone call he got from Naomi. She said that she wanted him to 'keep her company' and that this dinner would be a good chance to 'get to know each other better'. 'What did she mean by that?' he wondered. His thoughts turned to the beautiful Naomi Fluegal, the Red Comet. He pictured her in her skimpy fighting uniform standing on top of her red Gunsnipper Zoid. He saw her red hair…her sexy figure…and her eyes…those beautiful red eyes. Brad snapped out of his daydream and returned his focus to his driving. He knew that he was looking forward to seeing Naomi again and having dinner with her. Brad smiled to himself as he neared Romeo City. 'It won't be much longer,' he thought. 'I'll be there soon…Naomi.'

Brad arrived at the parts shop just before 6. He pulled in front of the shop to see Naomi waiting for him. "Just in time, Brad," Naomi said. "Ready to go?"

"Sure, where to?" Brad asked as Naomi climbed into the passenger seat.

"I heard there's a new coffee shop down the street. I thought we could check it out."

"Sounds good to me." Brad drove away and the two of them began to chat. The coffee shop was very nice. Brad and Naomi enjoyed a nice dinner and a couple of cups of coffee. Afterwards they decided to go to the park for a stroll at sunset.

They stopped by the fountain and gazed toward the setting sun. "I'm glad you had dinner with me tonight, Brad," Naomi cooed softly.

Brad blushed shyly. "That was nice restaurant. I had a good time tonight."

Naomi giggled. "I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself so far, but this date isn't over yet."

Brad became uneasy. "What do you mean?" he asked.

A sly, dreamy look came over Naomi's face. "There's just one thing missing, then this day would be perfect."

"Oh? What's that?" Brad asked nervously.

"This," she answered, sliding close to him.

Naomi pulled Brad's face toward hers and pressed her lips to his in a kiss. Brad's eyes grew wide with surprise as Naomi wrapped her arms around his neck. As the kiss continued, Brad slowly began to give in to it. He realized that he was actually _enjoying _the kiss. Naomi finally ended the kiss for the sake of air. She gazed deeply into Brad's eyes and smiled warmly at him. Brad's face was red with embarrassment.

"Naomi! This is rather sudden."

Naomi laughed quietly. "I couldn't help myself. Ever since you rescued me years ago, I've begun to realize how I truly feel about you—I'm in love with you Brad. That's why I asked you out tonight—to show you how I really felt about you and to see if you felt the same way about me."

For a few minutes, Brad was completely speechless. "Did you say…that…you're…in love with me?" he stuttered.

Naomi nodded. "I know this is a bit of a shock for you, but I just couldn't keep it a secret any longer."

The news gradually began to sink in as Brad's own feelings slowly began to emerge. After a few seconds, Brad returned Naomi's smile. "I…I love you, too, Naomi."

They came together in another kiss. Brad wrapped his arms around Naomi and held her close. The kiss was long and hard as their love for each other was revealed and their very souls became one. They slowly pulled apart and gazed lovingly at each other.

"Brad?"

"Yes, Naomi?" "Why don't you and I go somewhere a little more…private?" she finished with a whisper.

Brad snickered. "Got a particular place in mind?" he asked. Naomi whispered something in Brad's ear. They both giggled, and the two lovers left to head to their car.

Brad wouldn't return to the base that night…

Unknown to Brad and Naomi, Leon Toros had been watching them from a secluded spot above the fountain. He smiled when he saw the two kissing.

'Way to go, Brad!' he thought to himself. As the two of them walked away, Leon slipped off and headed to his own car. 'Those two make quite the pair. I had a feeling that they liked each other,' he mused. Leon climbed into his car, started the engine, and drove away.

Meanwhile back at the Toros base, Bit sat alone in the living room flipping through channels on the TV. The door slid open and Leena entered the room. She had just finished a brief workout in the gym.

"Hey, Bit. Has Brad gotten back yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," Bit answered without looking up. "He's probably having to much fun on his date."

"Brad's out on a date?" Leena asked, sounding confused. "Who's he going out with?"

Bit looked up at her and grinned. "Who do YOU think he's out with?"

"Naomi?"

"Bingo."

Leena was shocked. "Really? Brad actually asked Naomi Fluegal out on a date?"

Bit shook his head. "Actually, it was the other way around."

"You mean Naomi asked Brad?"

"Yep."

Leena's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you serious? Naomi asked Brad out on a date…AND HE ACCEPTED!"

"Yep."

After a few minutes, Leena said, "Well, I guess it's not too surprising. I mean, it's rather obvious that they like each other."

"I guess you're right," Bit agreed. "Brad was embarrassed when I asked him about it."

After some hesitation, Leena walked over and sat down beside of Bit on the couch. Bit started to feel a bit uncomfortable. "Leena? Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

Blushing, Leena looked away sheepishly. "Actually, Bit, there IS something I wanted to tell you."

"Go on. I'm listening."

"It's just that…well, I know we haven't always gotten along in the past, but…uh…" Leena hesitated, afraid to continue. B

it's eyes softened in sympathy. He scooted closer to Leena on the couch and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," he soothed, "You can tell me. Everyone's in bed, so no one else is listening."

Leena glanced up at him and gave a small smile. "I just wanted you to know that, well…" she glanced away, "Ever since we won the Royal Cup and moved up to class S, I've sort of…started to…LIKE you, Bit."

Now it was Bit's turn to be surprised. "You…like me?" he asked.

"Well," Leena stuttered, turning even redder than before, "Maybe more than just LIKE you…as just a friend, I mean."

Bit started blushing as well. "Are you saying…that you're…in love with me!" he asked sheepishly.

Suddenly, Leena leaned forward and pressed her lips to Bit's in a quick kiss. Bit's eyes widened in amazement. "Does THAT answer your question?" she said.

At first, Bit was too shocked to say anything. Leena began to think that she had made a mistake by revealing her true feelings for him. "Uh, well, Leena…" Bit stuttered as he scratched his head, "I…didn't really…expect you to kiss me."

Embarrassed, Leena quickly stood and started to leave. "You're right, Bit," she said hastily, "It was too soon. I should just leave."

Bit jumped up and stopped her just as she reached the door. "It's okay, Leena," he told her gently. "I enjoyed the kiss."

Leena turned to face him. "Really?" she asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

Bit nodded. "Although, I do think it was a little short."

For several seconds, the two of them just gazed into each other's eyes. Then they came together in another kiss, closing their eyes. Leena slowly slid her arms around Bit's neck as he pulled her up against him. After several moments, they finally ended the kiss for the sake of air. They smiled warmly at each other.

"Why don't we go to my room for a while and…talk some more?" Leena whispered mischievously.

"No, Doc and Jaime might hear us and get suspicious," Bit answered.

"Well, why don't we just stay here for a while?"

"Sounds good to me."

They returned to the couch and started kissing again.

Needless to say, Bit and Leena didn't get much sleep that night…


	2. Threatened

**Jealousy Can Be Deadly**

A Zoids Fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoids or any of their characters. Only the character Lance Blackhart is mine. I am a big fan of Zoids Zero and I thought it would be fun to write a fan fic about my favorite character, Brad. I also added a side story involving Bit and Leena, although this story mainly concentrates on Brad and Naomi. Please feel free to read my fic and let me know what you think about it.

**Chapter 2: Threatened**

Brad returned to the Toros base early the next morning. He tiptoed through the halls as quietly as possible. He didn't want to wake the others because he knew they would start asking questions about why he was out all night. On the way to his room, Brad happened to look into the living room. What he saw shocked him. Bit and Leena were sleeping together on the couch, Bit's arms around Leena's waist. Brad stared in disbelief. Bit and Leena! Who would have ever pictured those two would fall in love with each other?

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one who had 'fun' last night," Brad said quietly to himself.

After a few minutes, Brad slipped off to his room. He smiled to himself. 'Never knew Bit had it in him,' he thought. Brad yawned as he finally reached his bedroom.

"Now for a nice long nap," he muttered. Brad entered his room, kicked off his shoes, and pulled off his gloves. He lay his jacket across a chair and climbed wearily into bed. He yawned once more, then quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Bit slowly opened his eyes as he tried to wake up. The events from that night swam through his head in a blur. Bit propped himself up on one elbow and rubbed his eyes. He looked up at the clock to see that it was 6:30 am.

_Oh man! We better get up before Doc or Jaime sees us like this!_ Bit thought frantically.

He sat up and looked down at Leena who was still sound asleep. She looked so peaceful and angelic as she slept that Bit hated to wake her. But he knew that they would probably get in trouble if anyone caught them lying together.

He gently shook her shoulders. "Leena, Leena! Time to wake up," he prodded just above a whisper. Leena stirred momentarily, stretching and yawning loudly.

"Sssh!" Bit shushed her, "You'll wake up the others."

Leena rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"6:30 in the morning," Bit told her.

Leena snapped wide awake and sat straight up on the couch beside Bit. "What! It's morning already!" she asked with horror.

Bit nodded and said, "Yeah. I guess we got a little carried away last night and let time slip by."

"Yeah I…guess we did," Leena agreed, blushing shyly. They smiled at each other then they came together in a kiss.

When the kiss finally ended, Leena said, "I guess we should go to our rooms and get some sleep. If dad sees me like this with you, he'll freak out."

"I guess you're right," Bit agreed. "We can't have the Doc mad at us."

They stood and walked side by side to their rooms.

"I wonder if Brad ever got back last night," Bit wondered aloud.

"Who knows," Leena answered. She suddenly giggled.

"What's so funny?" Bit asked her.

"Maybe Brad and Naomi got a little carried away like we did," she whispered.

"Maybe. It wouldn't surprise me if they did." Bit said quietly.

Soon they reached the dorm hall and, after a quick kiss, they parted ways. Leena went into her bedroom, and Bit headed for his own room. Out of curiosity, Bit decided to see if Brad had ever gotten back that night. Bit walked down to Brad's room and peered inside. Brad was sound asleep in his bed, snoring quietly. Bit noticed Brad's gloves and jacket on a chair. He guessed that Brad hadn't been home long.

_I'd say Leena was right about Brad and Naomi,_ Bit mused to himself as he walked back to his room. _It's about time Brad found himself a girlfriend._ Exhausted, Bit yawned and entered his bedroom for a long nap.

It was lunchtime before Brad woke up. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He began to think about his date with Naomi…and the events that happened afterwards. They had driven to Naomi's base where the night was passed in romantic bliss. Most of the night was spent kissing and caressing on the couch. Even though making love had crossed their minds, nothing ever really happened beyond kissing. They talked about it and decided to wait until they had been dating for a while longer.

"Don't want to rush in and get TOO carried away on the first date," Brad had told Naomi. He also promised to take her out on another date after their battle the following week.

"Good luck with your battle, Brad," Naomi had said with a kiss, "I'll be watching you."

Brad found himself longing to be with Naomi. She had asked if he would like to join her team. He told her he would think about it. Now he was seriously considering accepting her offer…

A knock on the door brought Brad back to reality. "Come in," he said sounding very sober.

The door slid open and Bit walked carefully inside. "Hey Brad. You finally decided to get up, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. I…didn't get much sleep last night," Brad answered. "What time is it?"

"12 noon exactly. Everyone's waiting for us in the dinning room."

"All right. Just let me change first," Brad said, climbing out of bed.

"Just when did you get back anyway, Brad?" Bit asked as Brad quickly changed clothes.

"Late," Brad answered shortly, clearly wanting to end the conversation.

"Uh, Brad?" Bit started nervously, "I was just wondering…did you and Naomi…uh, well…you know…"

Brad looked up at him. "I didn't sleep with her if that's what you mean."

"Oh…okay."

Brad pulled on his gray jacket, then gave Bit a sly look. "What about you and Leena?"

"What about us?" Bit asked nervously.

Brad smirked. "You two an item or what?"

Bit blushed from embarrassment. "No, of course not! Why would you think something like that?"

Brad closed his eyes and laughed quietly. "Don't play innocent, Bit. I saw you and Leena sleeping together on the couch this morning."

Bit's eyes widened in horror. "You DID! Oh great. I was afraid this would happen," Bit said, lowering his head in shame.

Brad laughed again. "Don't worry, Bit," Brad said, placing his hand on Bit's shoulder. "I won't tell Doc or Jaime as long as YOU don't tell that I was out all night."

Bit looked up at him and gave a small smile. "Thanks a lot, Brad. By the way, just what time DID you get back?"

"A little before 6:30 this morning."

"That's about the time Leena and I woke up," Bit said miserably.

"Relax," Brad assured him, "This is between the two of us. I won't tell if you won't. Deal?"

Bit smiled with relief. "Deal." They shook hands then left Brad's room to go to lunch.

"Oh, Bit?" Brad asked, pausing just outside the door. "Just between us, who made the first move—you or Leena?"

Bit blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Believe it or not, Leena came to ME last night. She told me…that she had fallen in love with me, and then…"

"She kissed you?" Brad finished.

Bit nodded.

Brad closed his eyes and smiled. "Naomi did the same thing…except in reverse order."

"So Naomi asked you out to tell you that she was in love with you?"

"Yep. Now let's go eat. I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too."

The two of them headed toward the dinning room to join the others for lunch.

The Blitz Team's next battle was to take place one week later. During the following week, Brad spent much of his time daydreaming about Naomi. The others began to notice that Brad wasn't as focused as he usually was. Bit told Leena about their conversation and made her promise not to tell either. Doctor Toros and Jaime still had no idea what was distracting Brad. Finally the day of the battle arrived. Their opponents fought hard, but the Blitz Team easily defeated them. Even though Brad was able to focus enough to fight, his thoughts soon turned to his next date with Naomi.

The very next day, Brad took Naomi out on another date. It was similar to the last date except that this time, they also went to a movie. Afterwards, they went back to the coffee shop for a nice, romantic dinner. They sat at a table in the corner, sipping coffee and waiting for their meal to arrive.

"Did you catch our battle yesterday?" Brad asked.

"I sure did. You were wonderful out there," Naomi answered.

Brad giggled then he leaned over and kissed her. "I need to go to the restroom for a minute."

"Don't be long," Naomi cooed softly. Brad stood and walked off while Naomi sat sipping her coffee.

Unknown to Naomi, a tall muscular man with short black hair was watching her from across the room. After he saw Brad leave, the man stood and made his way over to Naomi's table.

"Hey there, Babe," he said in a low, husky voice.

Naomi glanced sideways at him, annoyed by the "pet" name. "What do YOU want?" she asked flatly.

"I've been watching you since you came in, Babe," he told her, ignoring her remark. "You're pretty hot. What's say you dump that loser you came in with and join me for dinner?"

Naomi looked away, closing her eyes. "Beat it, bozo. I'm already on a date…and don't call me 'Babe'."

The man grinned wickedly, undaunted by her refusal. "You're pretty feisty. I like that in a woman."

Naomi turned to him angrily. "Listen, buster. I already told you I'm not interested, so get lost!"

"Come on, Babe," the man said, grabbing Naomi's arm, "You don't really mean that! Come with me and I can show you how to have some REAL fun."

Naomi tried to pull her arm away, but the man only tightened his grip on her. She began to feel uneasy and a little afraid. "Let go of me!" she ordered firmly, but he ignored her.

The man laughed. "Come on, Babe. Join me for a night on the town," he said, pulling Naomi to her feet. Now Naomi was REALLY scared of him.

"I'm warning you," she said, trying to hide her fear, "You better let go of me right now."

"HEY!"

Naomi looked up and was relieved to see Brad walking toward them. "Brad! Thank goodness you're back," she said.

The man frowned. He had hoped to leave with Naomi before Brad returned.

"Take your hands off of her!" Brad ordered angrily.

The man glanced around. By this time, the ordeal was beginning to draw the attention of the other customers. The man finally had to release Naomi's arm. Once free from the man's grip, Naomi ran to Brad. Brad stepped in front of her to protect her.

"Just what were you doing with my girl!" Brad demanded. He glared angrily at the short-haired man.

The man smiled back coolly. "YOU'RE girl, huh?" he said, sounding rather amused. "I had no idea she was YOU'RE girl. I just asked the lady to come to dinner with me, that's all."

"Don't give me that!" Brad snapped. "You were going to run off with her while I was gone!"

The man gave a short laugh. "So what if I was?" he admitted, showing no shame whatsoever, "It's not like you could have done anything about it anyway."

Brad's fists shook with rage. It was all he could do to keep from pounding the man right there and then. "You better get out of here right now before I lose my temper! I never want to see you near Naomi again, got it!"

The man gave Brad a sly look. "Sure, no problem. But I suggest you watch your back warrior. I always get what I want, and it would take more than someone like you to stop me." He snickered wickedly and glanced over Brad's shoulder at Naomi. Her frightened look amused him. Then, without another word, the short-haired man turned and left the coffee shop.

Brad glared after the man as he left. Brad then turned to Naomi, his eyes softer. "Are you all right? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Naomi shook her head. "No, I'm okay. I'm just a little shaken, that's all."

"Well don't you worry. I won't let that guy touch you again," Brad assured her.

Naomi glanced down and shivered slightly. "That guy gives me the creeps. It scared me when he grabbed my arm like that. I have a feeling that if you hadn't shown up when you did he would have dragged me off—and who knows WHAT he would have done to me. That guy wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

Brad turned to her and placed his hands on Naomi's shoulders. "It's okay, Naomi. If he bothers you again, I'll take care of him."

Naomi turned to him, a worried look on her face. "I don't think that's a very good idea, Brad."

"Why not? What else am I supposed to do to protect you from him?" Brad asked.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't get that guy too angry if I were you. I think we'd better just avoid him. I have a bad feeling something terrible will happen if you try to confront him."

Brad smiled confidently. "Relax," he told her. "What's the worst that guy can do?"

After the short-haired man left the coffee shop, he began to scheme about how he could claim Naomi as his own. Brad's interference angered him, but he wasn't one to give up easily.

"I'll get Naomi Fluegal to be my girl," he said to himself. "All I have to do is get rid of that cocky warrior, Brad Hunter."

He laughed wickedly. "Watch out, warrior! I'll make you regret crossing the path of Lance Blackhart, the best darn Zoids mercenary on the planet!" Lance continued laughing as he walked off into the night, planning his sweet revenge…


	3. Sudden Illness

**Jealousy Can Be Deadly**

A Zoids Fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoids or any of their characters. Only the character Lance Blackhart is mine. Hope you enjoyed the first two chapters. Readers at Anime Admirers loved it! Feedback is welcomed. Please no flaming. Constructive criticism is ok. This is my first fan fic.

**Chapter 3: Sudden Illness**

After they finished their dinner, Brad drove Naomi back to her base. He could tell she was still shaken by her encounter with Lance Blackhart at the restaurant. Brad parked in the hanger and turned to Naomi. "You still look rather tense, Naomi," he said, "Are you okay?"

Naomi sighed. "Not really," she said miserably. "As far as I'm concerned, that guy ruined our date tonight. I don't think I'll be able to sleep well tonight."

Brad felt badly for her. He put his arm around her shoulders. "If you're still this uptight, maybe I should stay here tonight," he said gently.

Naomi looked up at him. "That's nice of you to be concerned, but won't the others get suspicious if you don't return tonight?" she asked.

"Never mind about the others," Brad told her with a smile. "I'm more worried about YOU right now. I'll spend the night and make sure you'll be safe."

Naomi was moved by Brad's compassion. "Do you really mean that, Brad?" she asked.

He nodded. "I told that I loved you, and I meant it with all my heart."

Tears welled up in Naomi's eyes. "Thanks, Brad," she said with a grateful smile. They kissed for a moment then Brad escorted Naomi inside.

Brad waited outside of Naomi's room while she got ready for bed. As he waited, Leon walked up.

"Hey, Brad. How's it going?" he asked.

"Not bad," Brad answered. "How 'bout you?"

"Never better. How was your date tonight?"

Brad started to tell Leon about the incident at the restaurant, but then decided against it. "It was okay," Brad told him.

"Glad to hear it." Leon smiled. "Maybe YOU should join the Fluegal Team, and I'll go back to the Blitz Team."

"I've considered it a time or two," Brad remarked.

Leon stretched and yawned suddenly. "Well it's pretty late. I guess I'll go on to bed."

"Then I guess I'll see ya later," Brad returned.

Leon placed his hand on Brad's shoulder. "Don't get too carried away tonight," he whispered knowingly.

Brad was startled. "Uh, yeah…I'll…keep that in mind," Brad answered nervously.

Leon giggled quietly and walked off. Brad watched Leon walk away and pondered his comment.

_He knows,_ Brad thought to himself.

At that moment, Naomi walked out of her room dressed in a long nightgown. Brad turned to her and smiled. "All ready?"

Naomi nodded. "Brad, are you SURE you want to stay with me tonight?"

"Of course I'm sure," he told her gently, "I'm going to make sure you're well protected tonight."

Naomi returned his smile. "Thanks, Brad. I really appreciate you for looking out for me," she told him as they entered her bedroom, "It'll be hard for me to get any sleep otherwise."

Naomi climbed into her bed, and Brad sat down in a chair beside her.

"Are you sure you'll be comfortable there?" Naomi asked with concern.

"Don't worry about me," Brad assured her, "I'll be alright. If you need me, I'm right here beside you."

Naomi snuggled under the covers while Brad settled into the chair.

"Goodnight, Brad."

"Goodnight, Naomi. Pleasant dreams."

The two of them closed their eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

Back at the Toros base, Bit and Leena were alone in the hanger. "I wonder why Brad's not back yet?" Bit wondered.

"Maybe he's spending the night with Naomi again," Leena suggested with a giggle.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Bit agreed.

He suddenly grinned at her. "Hey, Leena."

"Yes, Bit?"

"Who says Brad is the only one who gets to have a little 'fun'," he said slyly, putting his hands on Leena's waist.

Leena giggled mischievously. "What did you have in mind?" she asked, sliding her hands around Bit's neck.

"Since everyone's in bed, why don't we stay here and…_make out_?"

Leena blushed. "Sounds good to me."

They moved to a more secluded section of the hanger and began kissing passionately. Bit's fingers slid down Leena's back, sending chills up her spine. She felt his hand slowly slide beneath her dress. As he caressed her, Leena slid her hands beneath Bit's shirt and moved them slowly up to his chest. He moaned with pleasure before pulling away to stare into Leena's eyes.

"Never thought we'd be doing anything like this," Leena said. Her voice was thick with emotion.

"I know what you mean," Bit returned with the same amount of feeling. "Who would have thought that you and I would fall in love?"

"I know," Leena agreed. "I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Me neither."

Bit leaned down and started kissing Leena's neck. She sighed from pure pleasure. "Oh, Bit…" she gasped, "I never knew you could be so romantic."

"To be honest, neither did I," Bit said with a small laugh. He stopped kissing her so he could gaze into her eyes once more. "This sure beats fighting any day."

Leena giggled. "It sure does!" she agreed.

Their lips connected in another kiss. Leena reached behind Bit and slowly pulled up his shirt. They stopped kissing long enough for Leena to pull the shirt off over Bit's head and discard it. Bit and Leena spent most of the night making out in the hanger. It was well after midnight before they decided they needed to go to bed. After Bit put his shirt back on, the two young lovers walked side-by-side to the dorm hall, holding hands. They kissed goodnight then retired to their bedrooms and went to bed.

Naomi tossed restlessly in bed. She moaned softly as a nightmare played itself in her head…

_**She and Brad were walking down a dark alley. Suddenly, Lance Blackhart (the man from the restaurant) appeared in front of them. 'I've come for you, Naomi Fluegal. You're coming with ME!' he said with an evil laugh. Brad stepped in front of her. 'Over my dead body!' he warned. 'That can be arranged!' Lance returned. They came together and began to fight. At first they appeared to be evenly matched.**_

_**All at once, Lance gained the upper hand and started choking Brad. There was nothing Naomi could do but watch in horror as Brad slumped limply to the ground, unmoving. 'BRAD NO!' she wailed. Lance turned to her and grinned wickedly. 'So much for your boyfriend. Now you're all mine, Naomi!' Naomi backed away terrified as Lance walked toward her menacingly. 'S…s…stay away from me!' she ordered, her voice quivering. Laughing wickedly, Lance reached for her. 'You're MY girl now!' 'NOOO!'**_

Naomi was awakened by someone firmly shaking her shoulders.

"Naomi! Wake up!"

She sat straight up in a cold sweat. Brad stood over her looking concerned.

"Man, that must have been some nightmare you were having. You were shouting in your sleep," he said. "You okay?"

"Not really," Naomi replied, breathing heavily. "Oh, Brad! It was horrible!"

Brad sat down on the edge of the bed as Naomi told him about her dream. "I just know that guy is dangerous," she insisted. "I'm more worried about what he'd do to YOU than what he'd do to me. What if he really DOES kill you?"

"Hey! It's all right," Brad said trying to comfort her. He placed his hands on Naomi's shoulders to find that she was trembling. "Relax. It was just a dream. It doesn't mean anything bad is going to happen to either of us."

Naomi looked up at him. Tears streamed down her face. "It's not just the dream that has me worried," she told him. "The way he behaved at the restaurant…" Her voice cut out for a moment. "Promise me you won't fight with him, please?"

"Naomi…" Brad began to protest.

"Promise me!" she begged.

"All right," Brad consented, "I promise."

Naomi lowered her head and closed her eyes. "I'm so scared. I don't think I can sleep tonight."

Brad's heart melted. He removed his jacket and climbed into the bed behind Naomi. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.

Surprised, Naomi turned and looked up at him. "Brad…what are you doing?"

Brad smiled and kissed her forehead. "Keeping you warm," he answered gently. "If you start to have that nightmare again, just remember that I'm right here with you."

Naomi smiled warmly at him. "That's really sweet of you, Brad. Thanks."

They kissed for a minute or two then Naomi snuggled against Brad's chest and drifted into a peaceful sleep. Brad pulled the covers up around them and gently squeezed Naomi against him. He gazed lovingly at her as she slept. He kissed her forehead one more time.

"Don't worry, Naomi," Brad whispered, "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

The next morning, the other members of the Blitz Team were gathered in the living room. Bit and Leena were sitting together on the couch watching television; Jaime was making a fresh pot of coffee; and Dr. Toros was looking over his newest Zoid model.

"Hey guys," Jaime spoke up, "Does anyone know if Brad got back last night?"

"Don't think so," Bit muttered without looking up.

"Who knows," Leena added.

"That's odd. I'd have expected him to be back by now," Jaime said.

At that moment, the door slid open and Brad casually walked in.

"Morning," he muttered as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Brad looked up to see everyone was staring at him. "What?" he asked, feeling uneasy.

"Where were you, Brad?" Jaime asked. "It isn't like you to be out all night."

"So I was out all night. Big deal," Brad said coldly.

"Come on, Brad," Jaime persisted, "You haven't been yourself lately. You were barely focused during the last battle. What going on?"

"Why do you have to know so much about my personal life?" Brad snapped. "What I do in my spare time is MY business."

"Jaime's right, Brad," Dr. Toros interrupted. "Your behavior this past week isn't normal. What's gotten into you?"

Brad glanced at Bit and Leena. They both turned away. There was no help there. Brad sighed in disgust. There was no use keeping his relationship with Naomi a secret any longer.

"All right," Brad surrendered wearily. "I'll tell you. But you might want to sit down for this."

Brad walked over and sat on the end of the couch. Jaime took a seat next to Dr. Toros. Brad took a sip of coffee, then inhaled deeply. "The reason I was out all night is because…I…was out…on a…date."

"A DATE! Is THAT all?" Dr. Toros asked, sounding somewhat amused. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

"I was a little embarrassed about it," Brad answered, drinking his coffee.

"I never thought you would be dating anyone," Jaime said with some surprise. "Who did you go out with?"

"Naomi Fluegal."

"Naomi, huh? Not a bad choice. She's a real looker," Dr. Toros commented with a laugh.

Brad grunted angrily. His face was red with embarrassment.

"How long have you two been going out?" Jaime asked.

"About a week."

"A WEEK! Why didn't you say anything to us before now?"

Brad looked up at him. "Bit figured it out easily enough. Besides, I don't have to tell you everything I do."

Jaime and Dr. Toros turned to Bit. "You knew about this Bit?" Jaime asked.

Bit looked down, blushing nervously. _Thanks for bringing me into this, Brad_, Bit thought to himself. "Yeah. I guessed it the first time they went out last week. I told Leena about it, but I promised Brad I wouldn't tell anyone else."

"So, Leena," her father started, "You knew about this, too?"

Leena started blushing as well. "Yep. I promised I wouldn't tell either," she said nervously.

"You mean Doc and I are the only ones who didn't know about Brad dating Naomi?" Jaime asked, sounding a little hurt.

Suddenly the door opened and Leon walked in. "Hey, everyone. How's it going?" he asked cheerfully.

"Leon! Good to see you, son!" his father replied with enthusiasm. "Brad was just telling us that he and Naomi have been dating for the past week."

"Yeah. I already know," Leon said.

"You do?" Bit asked in surprise. "How did you find out?"

"I have my ways," he informed them slyly, giving Brad a small wink. "Not to mention the fact that Naomi has been in a daze this week."

"Brad's been acting like that, too," Leena commented with a small giggle. "I guess that means the two of them are pretty close." Everyone started laughing.

Brad sat on the end of the couch, blushing furiously. He had never felt so humiliated in his life. He wished he had never mentioned his date with Naomi. While the others were busy laughing and talking, Brad slipped out of the room and headed for the hanger. Brad soon entered the hanger and walked over to his Zoid, the Shadow Fox. Brad leaned against one of the Fox's paws and sipped his coffee. He sighed. _I just knew those guys would make fun of me if I told them,_ Brad thought miserably.

"Brad?"

Brad looked up and saw Leon walking toward him. Leon had seen Brad leave and decided to follow him. "I saw you sneak off. Are you okay?"

Brad looked away and sighed sadly. "Not really," he replied.

Leon placed his hand on Brad's shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. I know you're embarrassed about the others teasing you, but don't take it too seriously. Actually, I saw you and Naomi kissing on your first date last week, but I wasn't going to say anything in front of dad and the others."

Brad looked up at him, completely shocked. "You did?"

Leon giggled. "I'm afraid so. Now come over here a moment. I want to show you something. Brad sat his coffee down on a large crate and followed Leon over to the hanger door.

Unknown to Brad and Leon, Lance Blackhart was watching them from behind the large crates. He slipped over to Brad's unattended cup and pulled out a small vile filled with a white powder. He silently removed the cap and poured the contents into Brad's coffee.

_That should take care of him,_ Lance mused, grinning wickedly.

Brad returned to retrieve his cup, not knowing that it had been tampered with. He started drinking on it once again as he and Leon left the hanger and reentered the base. Lance cautiously emerged from behind the crates and gave a small laugh.

"I warned you to watch your back, Brad," he said in a low voice. "You were careless, and now you're going to pay for it. Once you're gone, I plan to steal your girl and make her MINE!" Lance left the base and climbed in his jeep which was hidden nearby. He gave and evil laugh and drove away.

Brad and Leon met Bit in the hallway. "Hey, Brad," Bit said. "Look, I'm sorry we were teasing you earlier. You're not too mad, are you?"

"Na," Brad shrugged. "I'm alright. I knew I'd have to tell them eventually."

"You can't take dad and the others too seriously," Leon added. "They were just kidding. They didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah, I know," Brad answered quietly.

"Oh, Leon," Bit spoke up, "I was hoping for a chance to talk to you."

"Sure thing, Bit."

"In that case, I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to go to my room for a while," Brad told them.

"Alright, Brad. See ya later," Bit replied.

"Yeah, see ya."

Brad turned the corner and walked toward the dorm hall, sipping his coffee. "Oh, well. I expected those guys to tease me. No big deal," he said to himself. Suddenly, Brad felt nauseous. He froze in his tracks and found that breathing was becoming more difficult. Brad's hand went to his throat as he started to gag. _What's wrong with me!_ he thought frantically. Brad felt his strength leaving rapidly. The coffee cup slipped from Brad's hand and shattered on the floor with a resounding crash.

Hearing the crash, Bit and Leon stopped talking and looked up.

"What was that crash?" Bit asked with concern.

"I don't know, but I think we had better find out," Leon answered.

The two of them ran toward the sound. They turned the corner and froze in horror. Brad had collapsed to his knees and was gasping for air.

"BRAD!"

Bit and Leon ran over and knelt beside of Brad. "Brad! What happened! Are you okay!" Bit asked, beginning to panic.

"Nauseous…can't…breathe!" Brad managed to gasp. He was on his hands and knees in agony.

"Bit! Stay here with Brad," Leon ordered. "I'm going to get help. Brad needs to get to a hospital."

"Hurry, Leon!" Bit called after Leon as he ran off.

At that moment, Brad collapsed completely. He was barely able to breathe. "Dizzy…so…weak."

"Hang in there, Brad," Bit pleaded urgently. "You cant' die on us! Everything's going to be alright."

Brad was so weakened by the poison Lance had put in his drink that he passed out completely. Bit heard Brad utter one last word, "Naomi…"

Bit looked over to where the cup had fallen. Coffee ran over the floor amid the cup's broken pieces. He turned back to the unconscious Brad. His breathing had grown very shallow.

"Oh, Brad!" Bit said, nearing tears, "What's happening to you?"

Brad was barely alive by the time the paramedics arrived…


	4. Raped

**Jealousy Can Be Deadly**

A Zoids Fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoids or any of their characters. Only the character Lance Blackhart is mine. This chapter gets rather graphic—though it's more suggested. If it offends you, don't read it. If you do read it, I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 4: Raped**

Naomi raced to the hospital as soon as she heard what had happened to Brad. _Please let him be alive!_ she prayed desperately as she headed for the emergency room. She entered the ER waiting room and spotted Leon and the Blitz Team sitting across the room. Naomi knew from their solemn expressions that they were just as worried about Brad as she was. Fighting back tears, Naomi made her way toward the others.

"Hey guys," she said half-heartedly as she neared them.

Everyone looked up just as she reached them. "Naomi," Bit said, "I guess you heard what happened to Brad, huh?"

Naomi nodded slowly. "How's Brad? Will he be…all right?"

"He's still alive," Leon answered gravely. "Brad stopped breathing when the paramedics arrived, but they've got him on a ventilator now."

"Do they know what's wrong with him?" Naomi asked.

Leena shook her head. "No one's told us anything yet, so we don't know what happened for sure."

At that moment, the doctor emerged from the ER. "Are you guys the Blitz Team?" he asked.

"Yes, that's us," Dr. Toros spoke up. He stood and shook the doctor's hand.

"How's Brad doing?"

"He's stable…for now," the doctor began, "but I'm afraid he's not out of the woods quite yet."

"Any ideas about what made Brad sick?" Leon asked.

The doctor continued, "We're running some more tests, but I believe that Brad's illness was due to poisoning."

Everyone gasped in shock. "Poison!" Leena exclaimed.

"What kind of poison?" Jaime asked.

"A potentially lethal one, I'm afraid," the doctor answered solemnly. "This particular poison is normally found as a white powder, but this powder can quickly dissolve in any liquid."

_Like Brad's coffee,_ Leon pondered to himself.

"I must say…your friend is very lucky," the doctor told them. "This poison spreads throughout the body quickly, and a person usually dies within a few hours. If you had waited any longer to get medical attention, your friend would have been dead long before he arrived here."

Naomi listened numbly as the doctor gave his explanation. Brad…poisoned? Who would do such a thing? Suddenly it dawned on her. _The man from the restaurant! HE must have poisoned Brad! I just knew that guy was dangerous._ Naomi thought, nearing tears.

Dr. Toros thanked the doctor who then returned to the ER.

"I just can't believe that Brad was poisoned," Bit said quietly.

"How could someone poison Brad without any of us seeing him?" Jaime asked.

"I bet I know," Leon said. "When Brad and I were in the hanger earlier today I remember him setting his cup down while I was showing him something. Anybody could have tampered with Brad's coffee while we had our backs turned."

"You may be right, Leon," Bit agreed, "but why would someone want to kill Brad?"

"Because he's after me."

Everyone turned to Naomi.

"What did you say, Naomi?" Leena asked.

"The guy who poisoned Brad wants ME," Naomi answered, trying to keep her voice steady. Naomi told the others all about the incident at the restaurant. They all listened in disbelief.

"So some guys tries to run off with you and threatened to hurt Brad?" Bit asked.

Naomi nodded, tears running down her face. "But that's not all," she added. Naomi also told them about the nightmare she had.

"So, that's the reason Brad stayed over last night—to protect you," Leon stated.

"Yea," she muttered.

"I had no idea this was so serious," Dr. Toros muttered just loud enough to be heard.

"Naomi, why didn't you or Brad tell anyone about this?" Leon asked.

"I know I should have said something, and I really wish I had," Naomi explained, trembling. "I just thought that Brad and I could avoid that guy and everything would be all right. I should have known something like this would happen after the way that man behaved at the restaurant."

"There now. Don't blame yourself for what happened," Dr. Toros told her.

"Dad's right," Leena agreed. "None of this is your fault."

"Still, if this guy is this dangerous, I don't think Naomi should be left alone," Jaime said.

"I think Jaime's right," Dr. Toros agreed. "Maybe you should stay at the Toros base for a while—at least until we get this whole mess straightened out."

Naomi wiped the tears from her eyes and gave a weak smile. "Thanks you guys. I think I will." She turned toward the ER doors. "I just hope that Brad will be okay."

"We all do," Leon said gently, placing his hand on her shoulder, "but I think we've done all we can for now. Let's go home and get some sleep. We can come back tomorrow to see how Brad's doing."

Naomi bit her lower lip and nodded. The Blitz Team slowly left the hospital and made their way back to their base, praying that Brad would live through the night.

Lance Blackhart sat in his car across the street from the hospital. He was disappointed that Brad was still alive, but he knew that Brad would be too ill to protect Naomi for a few days at least. He watched as the Blitz Team, Leon, and Naomi left the hospital and headed for their cars. He guessed that Naomi had probably told her friends about their meeting at the restaurant so they would be expecting him to make his move pretty soon.

"Naomi will most likely stay with the Blitz Team so they can protect her," Lance muttered to himself. "I'll just sit back for a little while and wait until they drop their guard—and then I'll make my move." He chuckled as he began to plan out just how he would get Naomi alone…

"Leena, could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure, dad." Leena followed her dad into his bedroom nervously._ Does he suspect that Bit and I have been making out at night?_ she wondered with dread.

Dr. Toros sat on the edge of the bed while Leena sat in a chair across from him.

"What did you want to talk about, dad? she asked.

"I've noticed that you and Bit haven't been fighting as much as you usually do. It certainly has been a lot quieter around here lately," he said calmly.

Leena blushed slightly. "Yea. Bit and I found a way to get along. We were both tired of fighting, so we reached a compromise."

"I'm glad you two finally worked things out. It's not healthy to fight constantly," he father said with a smile.

Leena was somewhat relieved at her father's comment. Leena stood and began to leave the room. "Well, if that's all you wanted, I'd better go help Naomi get settled in."

"Not so fast, young lady," Dr. Toros stopped her. "I'm not finished just yet."

Leena froze in horror. _Oh, no! He DOES suspect after all!_ she thought miserably. Her father motioned for her to sit beside of him. Leena slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I believe there is something you're not telling me," he told her slyly. "You and Bit have been fighting too long to start getting along so quickly. What's REALLY going on between you two?"

Leena looked away, blushing furiously. "I don't know what you're talking about, dad. I told you that Bit and I worked things out."

Dr. Toros wasn't convinced. He smiled knowingly at his daughter. "Nice try, young lady, but I've seen the way you two look at each other. You've fallen in love with him, haven't you?"

Leena sighed in defeat. "Was it THAT obvious?" she admitted.

"Come on, Leena. Did you really think you could hide something like this from your father?"

"I was hoping I could," she answered quietly.

Dr. Toros chuckled. "Don't worry, Leena. I think it's great that you two are in love…just don't get too carried away, all right?"

Leena looked up at her father and grinned sheepishly. "Don't' worry, dad. We won't."

Leena left her father's bedroom and headed for the living room to find Bit. _I should have known dad would figure out that I was in love with Bit,_ she thought to herself. _I didn't think dad would actually approve, but I'm glad he did._ She smiled to herself as she approached the living room. She entered to find Bit and Leon trying to comfort Naomi. They all looked up when they heard her walk in.

"Hey, Leena," Leon greeted her. "What did dad want?"

"It isn't important right now," Leena answered shyly. "But I need to talk to Bit for a moment…alone."

"All right, Leena. I'll just show Naomi where she can sleep while she's here," Leon said.

He and Naomi left the room as Leena told Bit about what her father had said.

"Leon, are you sure it's okay for me to stay here?" Naomi asked.

Leon smiled at her. "Of course it's okay. You're a friend and we don't want you to get hurt…especially after what happened to Brad."

Naomi looked down sadly. "Poor Brad," she muttered, "I sure hope he'll be all right."

"Don't worry, Naomi," Leon assured her. "Brad's in good hands at that hospital. I'm sure he'll be just fine."

They reached the dorm hall and Naomi decided to sleep in Brad's room. She and Leon said goodnight, then they parted ways. Naomi slowly climbed into Brad's bed, thinking about the night before.

_If Brad dies, I'll never forgive myself,_ she thought miserably. _I can't imagine my life without him._ After a few minutes, Naomi finally lay down and fell into a restless sleep.

A few days later, the Blitz Team returned to the hospital to check on Brad. To their relief, Brad was awake and doing fairly well. They entered his room to find him reclining in bed watching TV. He smiled weakly as they walked over.

"Hey, guys," he said.

"Brad. It's good to see you're doing better," Bit told him.

"How are you feeling?" Naomi asked as she sat down beside the bed.

"I'm still here," he replied. "What happened to me, anyway?"

Everyone became very solemn. "I'm afraid you were poisoned, Brad," Dr. Toros said grimly.

"The doctor said you were very lucky to survive," Leon added. "We almost lost you."

"Poison, huh?" Brad mused quietly.

Everyone nodded. Naomi placed her hand on Brad's arm. "Brad, I told them what happened at the restaurant. I think that dark-haired man is the one who poisoned you."

Brad looked down in thought. "I guess that guy is more dangerous that I thought. I was sure that I could outsmart him, but I guess I was wrong."

"The important thing right now is that you're alive," Leena spoke up.

"Don't worry, Brad," Bit assured him. "We're gonna find this guy and make him pay for what he tried to do to you."

Brad turned to him and smiled. "Thanks, Bit. I'll be all right, you guys. Don't worry about me."

"Glad to hear it," Dr. Toros said. "Now, I think it's time for us to leave. Brad needs to get some rest."

The Blitz Team slowly made their way out of the hospital room, but Naomi lingered behind a little longer. "Oh, Brad," she started, tears coming to her eyes. "I was so afraid that I was going to lose you."

Brad smiled warmly at her. He slowly raised his hand and placed it on her cheek. "It's okay, Naomi. Don't worry so much. I'll be just fine."

Naomi placed her hand on top of Brad's. "I know…it's just that…I feel like this whole mess is my fault. If anything were to happen to you…"

"Hey, don't talk like that," Brad interrupted. "None of this is your fault. It was that man that did this."

Naomi looked at him tearfully. "I don't think I could live without you, Brad. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Naomi, and I want to make sure you'll be save until I've fully recovered."

"I'll be fine, Brad. Your friends have been letting me stay with them at the Toros base," Naomi told him.

"That's good, but just the same, I don't want you by yourself. Just be sure that you have someone with you at all times…at least until we can get this guy."

Naomi took Brad's hand between hers and smiled. "I'll be careful, Brad. Just get well soon."

"I will, Naomi."

Naomi stood up, leaned forward, and pressed her lips to Brad's. They kissed for several moments before they finally pulled apart. "I guess I should go now. The others will be waiting for me," Naomi told him.

"Then you better catch up," Brad answered. After a quick kiss goodbye, Naomi left the room and went to join the others. Brad yawned from exhaustion.

"I hope Naomi will be alright without me to protect her," he worried. Brad leaned back against his pillow and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

"I sure am glad that Brad's gonna be okay," Bit said as they entered the hanger of the Toros base.

"Yea, me too," Leena agreed.

"The doctor said that he should be able to leave the hospital tomorrow," Dr. Toros told everyone.

They all started to enter the base, but Naomi lingered behind.

"Naomi…" Leon started, "You shouldn't be alone. That guy is still around somewhere. We can't take any chances that something bad will happen to you."

Naomi looked up at him and smiled. "I'll just be a minute. I just need to check on my Gunsnipper. Don't worry, Leon."

Leon looked doubtful, but he reluctantly entered the base. Naomi walked over to the hanger door where her Gunsnipper was standing. After a quick overall check, Naomi walked outside and gazed toward the setting sun.

"Oh, Brad," she mused. "I'm so glad you'll be all right."

Suddenly out of the shadows, Lance Blackhart slipped behind Naomi and grabbed her. He wrapped one arm around her and placed the other hand over her mouth. Naomi's eyes widened in fear and surprise. She tried to scream for help, but she couldn't with Lance's hand over her mouth.

Lance laughed wickedly. "I've got you now, Babe. Your boyfriend may still be alive, but he's not here to help you now. You're coming with ME!"

Naomi was terrified. _Oh NO! Leon was right! How could I be so careless?_ Lance forcefully dragged Naomi away from the base and over to his car. He shoved her inside, tied her up, and quickly drove away…

Leon suddenly stopped and turned back to the hanger door.

"What's wrong, Leon?" Bit asked.

"Naomi really shouldn't be alone. Something doesn't feel right," Leon answered as he ran back down the hallway.

"Hang on, Leon! I'll go with you!" Bit called as he ran to catch up.

The two of them entered the hanger and found it deserted.

"NAOMI!" Leon called. Silence.

"HEY, NAOMI! YOU IN HERE?" Bit yelled. Still no response.

They both searched the hanger to no avail. "This is really bad, Bit" Leon said grimly.

"She's got to be here somewhere," Bit answered.

"Unless…" Leon started quietly.

He ran to the door leading outside and looked around. He glanced down at the ground and noticed two sets of footprints. "Just as I thought," he said aloud.

"What?" Bit asked as he walked over.

"Look at these footprints," Leon answered, pointing down. "It looks like Naomi was carried off by someone…probably that guy she warned us about."

"OH, MAN!" Bit gasped. "We better get Doc and the others!"

Leon nodded in agreement, and the two of them ran to alert the others.

"Where are you taking me?" Naomi asked, her voice quavering.

"You'll see soon."

Lance pulled up to an old building hidden in a small gorge. He climbed out of the car and roughly carried Naomi inside.

"You! You're the one who tried to kill Brad, aren't you!" she demanded.

Lance laughed wickedly as they entered a small bedroom. "Yea, that was me. That guy doesn't deserve a woman like you. It's just too bad he lived," he answered as he dropped her onto the bed.

Naomi was petrified. "Who are you! What do you want with me!"

Lance gave Naomi an evil grin as he climbed on top of her. "You can call me Lance," he said as he began to untie her. "As for what I want, well…" he chuckled, "I just want to have some 'fun' with you."

Lance discarded the rope and pinned Naomi's arms down by her sides. He leaned down until his face was just inches away from hers.

"Don't worry, Babe. It will all be over soon."

He leaned forward and kissed her hard. Naomi's eyes widened in horror. She struggled to break free, but Lance was too strong. He stopped kissing her and started pulling off her clothes.

_Oh dear Lord! He's going to rape me!_ Naomi thought frantically. "NO, STOP! DON'T DO THIS!" she pleaded desperately.

Lance ignored her and laughed wickedly as he began to rape her. Naomi was crying and begging Lance to stop, but her cries fell on deaf ears.

Lance continued his sexual assault long through the night. He did numerous other things too horrible and graphic to mention. Naomi cried as she waited for it to be over. Finally, Lance stopped and climbed off of her.

"Put your clothes back on," he ordered.

Naomi meekly obeyed, praying that he was going to let her go. They climbed back into Lance's car and he drove them far out in the desert. Naomi sat quietly, trembling with fear, not knowing what was going to happen. He stopped the car on a remote road and made Naomi get out. Once Naomi was out, Lance quickly drove away, leaving Naomi stranded in the middle of nowhere.

_I have to find help_, she thought. Fighting back tears and fatigue, Naomi started walking down the road hoping to find the help she so desperately needed.


	5. Revenge

**Jealousy Can Be Deadly**

By Rapndash

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoids or any of their characters. Only the character Lance Blackhart is mine. Just like to warn you that there is some content that may not be suitable for younger audiences. Nothing very dirty, but it's there. You have been forewarned. Otherwise, enjoy the newest chapter of my fan fic!

**Chapter 5: Revenge**

The search for Naomi ran throughout the night and the following day with no luck. The Blitz Team had all but given up hope of finding her.

"Where in the world could she be?" Bit worried. "It's like she just vanished into thin air."

"We can't give up now, Bit," Jaime pleaded.

"But we're running out of places to look," Leena spoke up.

"Jaime's right," Leon said walking up to the others. "I know it seems hopeless, but we just need to try harder. I'm going to the hospital to pick up Brad. You guys keep looking. Maybe with Brad back to normal, we can cover more ground."

The others nodded in agreement.

Leon drove off in his jeep as Bit and the others headed for their Zoids.

"Alright everyone," Bit started from inside Liger Zero, "spread out and search carefully. We'll meet back here in four hours. If anyone spots her, contact Doc at the base."

"Rodger," Leena and Jaime said in unison. They raced out of the hanger and split up to cover the most ground possible. They all just hoped that it wasn't too late…

As Leon neared Romeo City, he pondered the events of the previous night. A wave of guilt washed over him as he thought of Naomi's disappearance.

_If only I hadn't left her alone in the hanger…then maybe she wouldn't have been kidnapped,_ he thought miserably. Leon reached the hospital, but he hesitated before going inside. _Brad's gonna kill me for not looking after Naomi._ Leon knew someone would have to tell Brad what happened. He just wished it could have been someone else. Leon took a few deep breaths as he approached the door. _Well, here we go,_ he told himself, and he stepped inside.

Brad was sitting in the lobby when Leon entered the hospital. Leon attempted to appear pleasant as he approached his friend. Brad looked up and gave a slight smile. "Hey, Leon. You come to pick me up?"

"Yea…the others are rather _busy_ at the moment," Leon replied, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Oh, well," Brad replied cheerfully, "I'm sure they'll be glad to have me back on the team."

The two men left the hospital and drove back toward the Toros base in silence. "Leon," Brad spoke up suddenly, "Where's Naomi? I thought she would come with you. I know how worried she's been lately."

Leon didn't answer right away. A slight frown crossed his face as he debated how to break the news to his friend.

Brad felt something was wrong from Leon's reluctance. "What's wrong?" Brad asked with a growing sense of dread.

Leon sighed miserably, "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Naomi's gone."

Brad's face grew pale. "Gone! What do you mean she's gone!"

Leon explained what happened as calmly as he could. Brad listened in shocked silence as Leon finished his story. "It was my fault she was kidnapped. Naomi's my partner after all. It was my duty to look out for her. I should never have left her alone in the hanger…"

Leon braced himself for what was sure to come next—the anger, the pain, the accusations. But those reactions never came.

Brad gently placed his hand on Leon's shoulder. "Leon, you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. I doubt it would have made any difference whether or not you were with her. You did everything you could."

Leon was both surprised and relieved by Brad's response. "It's nice of you to say that, Brad. I guess I just feel like I should have been able to do something. I was afraid you would be angry with me."

"Why would I be mad?" Brad asked. "Like I said, what happened to Naomi wasn't you're fault. This guy is really dangerous and unpredictable. Considering what he tried to do to me, that man could have been desperate enough to kill _you_."

Leon glanced at Brad and smiled. "I guess you're right. You were lucky to survive."

"Yeah…" Brad looked away sadly. "I just hope Naomi's alright. I hate to think what that guy might being doing to her."

"I know what you mean. I'm worried too," Leon told him sympathetically. "But don't be too upset, Bit and the others are out searching for her right now. When we get to the base, we'll see if they've found anything."

Brad nodded in quiet agreement. The trip continued in silence as the two men hoped and prayed that Naomi was safe…

"Still no sign of Naomi," Bit muttered to himself. He and Liger Zero had been searching far out in the desert for hours with no luck. "That guy could have taken her ANYWHERE by now. This is hopeless."

Bit hated to admit it, but he was just about ready to give up. "Well, Liger. I guess we should head back and see if Leena or Jaime had better luck."

To Bit's surprise, Liger Zero roared and started heading in a different direction—away from the base. This annoyed him somewhat. "Liger, what are you doing? That's not the way back." The Zoid just roared again and continued walking. Just then, Bit noticed that the Liger's radar had activated.

"Hey what's this? Did you find something partner?" The Zoid roared. "Okay, Liger," Bit said, giving in, "Have it your way. I just hope you know what you're doing."

Naomi collapsed under a lone tree, too exhausted to continue. She knew that she needed rest, but more than anything else, she needed help. After Lance Blackhart had abandoned her in the desert, Naomi had spent all night wandering in search of somebody—_anybody_—who could help her. She wasn't sure just how long she could survive in the desert heat without food or water.

"If only Brad or Leon was here," she sighed wearily. A loud roar interrupted her thoughts. Naomi looked around, startled by the noise. At first, she thought she had imagined the sound. Then the roar came again, and Naomi spotted what she thought resembled a very familiar Zoid running toward her. As it came closer, she recognized it as the Liger Zero. "Bit," she said with relief. "Thank heavens. It's over…for now…"

Leon and Brad drove up just as Leena and Jaime returned from their search. "Hey guys. Any luck?" Leon asked as they gathered together.

"I'm afraid not," Jaime answered sadly. "We've searched everywhere we know to look. I hope Bit had better luck."

Leena walked over to Brad and gave him a weak smile. "Hey, Brad. Glad you're back to normal. I guess Leon told what you what happened."

"Yeah, he did," Brad replied. Then he grew a bit more cheerful. "Don't worry, though. Now that I'm here, we'll have a better chance of finding Naomi."

While they were still talking, Dr. Toros entered the hanger. "Good. You're all back! Brad, it's good to see you've recovered," he said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Doc," Brad replied.

"Dad, we're really sorry, but we weren't able to find Naomi," Leena told him.

"Actually that's why I came in here," Dr. Toros began, "I just got a call from Bit. He's on his way back, and he has Naomi with him!"

Everyone looked up in disbelief. "Seriously! Bit really found her! That's great!" Jaime exclaimed.

Brad sighed with relief. "At least we know she's safe now," he said.

"Dad," Leon spoke up, "Did Bit say if Naomi was hurt or anything?"

"Bit mentioned that Naomi was quite exhausted and shaken up, but she didn't appear physically injured," Dr. Toros answered. "But he did say that it will be a few hours until they arrive."

All tension and anxiety faded away and a sense of relief swept over everyone. "Well, at least it's all over now that Naomi is with Bit," Leena said.

"This is far from over," Brad disagreed. "As long as that guy is still out there, Naomi and I are still in danger."

"Brad's right," Leon interrupted. "This guy is dangerous and unpredictable. There's no telling what he'll try next. We need to be prepared for anything. This guy mustn't get away with what he's done."

The others nodded in agreement. "Well, gang," Dr. Toros spoke up, "why don't we get ready for when Bit and Naomi get here?"

"Good idea, dad," Leena agreed. "I'm sure Naomi is tired and will want to get some sleep when she gets here." They all headed into the base to get ready to greet their friends…

Naomi slept the entire way back, completely exhausted from her ordeal. Bit remained silent the whole trip back.

_Poor Naomi,_ he thought to himself, _I hate to think of what she's been through._

A few hours later, they finally arrived at the Toros base. Bit gently woke Naomi and helped her out of the Liger Zero as Brad and the others ran up.

"Brad!" Naomi threw herself into Brad's arms, grateful to be with him.

"Naomi!' Brad sighed as he held her tightly against him. "Thank goodness you're all right. You have no idea how worried I was." At this point, Brad no longer cared what the others thought of him and Naomi. He was just relieved that she was safe and in his arms.

"Oh, Brad!" Naomi sobbed into his chest. I thought I'd never see you again! You won't believe what I had to go through last night! It was horrible!"

"It's okay, Naomi. Calm down," Brad soothed as he stroked her hair. "You can tell me everything later. Right now you should get some sleep. You must be exhausted."

Naomi raised her head and wiped tears from her eyes. "You're right Brad. I guess I _could_ use some rest…and maybe something to eat."

"Of course, Naomi," Dr. Toros said kindly. "You go ahead and get some rest. Then once you've had some food, you can tell use what happened. We'll do everything we can to help."

Naomi gave him a weak smile. "Thanks, Doc. I think I will."

"Come on Naomi," Brad said, leading her toward the door, "You can get some sleep in my room."

The others watched as Brad and Naomi left the hanger. "Boy, Brad and Naomi have grown pretty close," Bit spoke up.

"They certainly have," Leon agreed. "Those two are quite a couple."

Leena looked down sadly. "Poor, Naomi. I can't even imagine how she feels right now. She's been through so much lately—first Brad was poisoned, and now this."

"I know what you mean," Jaime said. "But there's nothing more we can do now. Let's wait until Naomi is rested, then we go from there."

Everyone agreed. "I'll go fix a snack for Naomi for when she wakes up," Leena said heading for the kitchen.

"Hang on, Leena. I'll go with you," Bit called as he ran to catch up.

"As long as you don't eat everything in the fridge!" she called back. The others scattered to attend to their own chores. All they could do now was wait.

Brad escorted Naomi to his bedroom. Naomi was so tired and weak, Brad ended up carrying her most of the way—not that he minded. "A nice, long nap will be good for you, Naomi," he told her as they entered his bedroom.

Naomi turned her face to his, her eyes heavy with fatigue. "I'm sure it will, Brad. I didn't get any sleep last night."

Brad gently laid her on his bed, but Naomi was reluctant to release her hold on his neck. "Oh, Brad," she moaned as he knelt beside the bed, "We just have to find that man. You won't believe what all he did to me…"

Brad gently shushed her and stroked her hair. "That's enough of that for now. Forget about that guy. Just sleep," he whispered.

Despite her fatigue, Naomi still would not fall asleep. "Brad?"

"Yes, Naomi?"

"Could you…stay here and just…hold me…please? I'm sure you're tired, too."

Brad smiled warmly and kissed her softly. "Of course, my love. If that's what you want."

Brad paused long enough to remove his shoes and jacket before climbing in the bed beside her. Naomi settled gratefully into Brad's arms. She wrapped his hair around her fingers and gently pulled his head to hers, pressing her lips to his. When the kiss ended, she nuzzled happily against his neck.

"Sleep, my love. I'll watch over you," he whispered quietly in her ear. She sighed with content and finally drifted into a deep sleep.

Brad just lay beside her for a while, listening to the sound of her breathing. He felt that their relationship was moving just a little fast, but after a bit of thinking, he found that he really didn't mind. He loved Naomi with all his heart. He had never felt this way about anyone before. She was the love of his life, and he had nearly lost her forever. He had also nearly lost his own life trying to protect her, but Brad felt it was worth the risk. He would gladly give his life to guarantee her safety. Brad made a silent vow that he would find the short-haired man and make him pay for what he had done. That man could never be allowed to do this to Naomi or anyone else ever again. Trying to keep his temper in check, Brad turned his focus to Naomi's sleeping form beside him. He suddenly felt tired himself. The poison and the stay in the hospital left Brad still feeling quite exhausted. He closed his eyes as a wave of drowsiness overcame him. He yawned quietly and then fell asleep to the drone of their heartbeats…

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Leena was busy making some sandwiches for Naomi. Bit sat at the table nearby eating a sandwich himself. He watched as Leena finished wrapping the sandwiches she made.

"That should be enough," Leena said as she placed the sandwiches in the fridge. "When Naomi wakes up, she can eat them."

"Mmm hmm," Bit mumbled as he finished his snack. Leena walked over and sat beside him at the table. She sighed.

"I really hope Naomi's going to be alright. I feel bad for her."

A little surprised, Bit gave her a sly look. "You actually feel sorry for her?" he teased, "I thought you hated Naomi for making fun of your Gunsnipper."

Leena was somewhat annoyed at Bit's remark. "Of COURSE I feel sorry for her, Bit. Naomi's been through so much pain and suffering these past few weeks. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Her tone softened, and she continued. "I never really hated her in the first place. You know how competitive I am. I suppose I was mostly jealous of her and her Gunsnipper."

"Yeah, I know," Bit answered quickly. "I was only teasing."

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you," Leena told him. She smiled and gave him a wink. "Naomi's not the only person I was mean to. Remember?"

Bit chuckled. "How could I forget? There were many times you very nearly killed me. Bet no one ever thought that we could fall in love."

Leena leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I'm sure no one did…not even you and I thought so," she agreed.

They both laughed. The few weeks that they had spent as a couple had brought the two of them closer than anyone could imagine. They were probably as close as Brad and Naomi were now.

Once they stopped laughing, Leena noticed a mischievous look come over Bit's face. He gently grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap. He smiled warmly at her as he slowly tightened his grip around her back and waist.

"That kiss felt pretty good, honey, but I'm sure you can do better than that."

Leena returned his smile. "Sure I can kiss _much_ better than that, baby," she whispered while slowly wrapping her arms around Bit's neck.

They closed their eyes as their lips connected in another, more passionate kiss. Leena lightly licked Bit's lips, begging him to deepen the kiss. He willingly complied. They held each other tightly, savoring the taste of each other's mouths. Bit's hands gently caressed Leena's back as she gently massaged the muscles of his chest. They both moaned in pleasure, completely captivated by each other.

When the kiss finally ended, they were both completely breathless. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, gasping for air. They were both amazed at the intensity of their love for one another. After a few minutes their breathing returned to normal. They smiled warmly at each other.

"Bit?"

"Yes, Leena?"

Leena brought a hand up to caress Bit's face. "Since Dad and Jaime are working in the Hover Cargo, and Leon's busy in the hanger…why don't you and I got back to my room for a little while…at least until Naomi is awake," she whispered.

"Sounds pretty good to me," he whispered back.

Bit scooped Leena into his arms and carried her toward the kitchen door. He glanced up and down the hall to make sure no one was nearby. Once they were sure the coast was clear, Bit carried Leena down to her room in the dorm hall. The two lovers kissed briefly and entered Leena's room—locking the door behind them.

Leon was on his way back from the hanger after making some minor adjustments to his Red Blade Liger. As he approached the kitchen, he overheard part of Bit and Leena's conversation. Curious, he paused to listen as he peeked carefully inside. He stared in disbelief as Bit and Leena kissed tenderly. He could practically _feel_ the energy of their love for each other.

_Bit and Leena! Now **there's**_ _two people I never thought I'd see together._

Part of him wanted to intervene. After all, Leena was his younger sister. But Leon could see the affection they had for one another. Leon smiled to himself. Just then Bit and got up, Leena in his arms, and started walking toward the door. Not wanting to be seen, Leon bolted quickly and quietly around the nearest corner and hoped they wouldn't come that way. He heard Bit's footsteps heading toward the dorm hall and breathed a sigh of relief.

_Those two just better not get too cared away, or I might have to hurt someone_, Leon thought to himself as he walked back toward the rec room. _For now, I'll leave them alone, but Bit and I will have to have a good talk later._

It was well into the afternoon before Naomi and Brad woke up. Naomi ate the sandwiches Leena had made for her, and then she and the others gathered in the rec room so she could tell them what happened. Naomi sat on the couch, Brad by her side, and began to recount her horrible night at the hands of Lance Blackhart. Even without the graphic details, the others were stunned at the man's cruelty.

"That jerk!" Bit said angrily, slamming his fist into his hand for emphasis. "There's no way he's gonna get away with this!"

"Now that we know his name, finding him will be much easier," Jaime spoke up.

"Not necessarily," Leon interrupted. "I've heard of Lance Blackhart before, and this guy won't want to be caught. He'll probably stay out of sight to plan his next move."

Brad squeezed Naomi against his side. "Don't you worry, Naomi. I won't let this guy hurt you again. THIS time we'll be ready."

Naomi looked up at him. There was a look of determination on her face. "I sure hope your right, Brad. That guy's caused us enough pain already. It's time we fought back."

Leon stood and headed for the door. "I'm not waiting around any longer. I'm calling the police. This guy needs to be stopped…NOW." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Brad got up from the couch and left the room without another word. Outwardly he appeared calm, but his eyes showed that inside he was boiling with rage. He had to find Lance Blackhart and make him pay.

_The Shadow Fox and I will show Lance what a **real** Zoid warrior is made of_, Brad thought to himself as he headed for the hanger.

"Brad!"

He turned to see Naomi following behind him. "Naomi. You need to stay here where it's safe."

"No, Brad," she answered as she reached him. "I know you. I can't let you fight this guy alone. I'm coming with you."

Brad turned to face her. "Naomi, I can risk you safety by taking you. Lance Blackhart is a dangerous man. After what he did to you last night, I don't want anything else to happen. It's too dangerous for you to come."

"Brad, you can't just leave me here!" Naomi cried as she threw her arms around Brad's neck. "If you go out there alone, you could be killed for sure! I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do something! I love you, and I can't bear the thought of losing you."

Brad held Naomi as she continued to cry into his chest. "Naomi, I love you, too, and that's why you can't come," he explained gently. "I can't take a chance that something will happen to you. I'm taking the Shadow Fox out to look for that guy—or some information about him. If anything happens, I'll call the base. You just stay here with the others. They'll keep you safe."

Naomi looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face. "How will I know that you'll be ok? Even with the Shadow Fox, this guy's a professional Zoid mercenary. He'll be sure you die THIS time. I just can't bear that!"

Brad placed a hand on her chin and smiled warmly. "Don't worry. If I need help, I'll call you. Otherwise, I'll be back before you know it." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Naomi reluctantly released Brad's neck as he turned and continued to the hanger. _Please let him come back safely!_ She prayed silently. _He's the whole world to me!_

Brad entered the hanger and quickly jumped into his Zoid.

"Let's go, Fox! We've got a score to settle with a certain Zoid mercenary."

The Zoid howled in reply and zipped out of the hanger and into the desert. _Lance Blackhart better watch his back,_ Brad thought angrily, _I'm gonna take care of him once and for all!_


	6. Showdown

**Jealousy Can Be Deadly**

By Rapndash

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoids or any of their characters. Only the character Lance Blackhart is mine. Just like to warn you that there is some content that may not be suitable for younger audiences. Nothing very dirty, but it's there. You have been forewarned. Hope you enjoyed the other chapters of my story. There's just one more. I may be working on a sequel some time in the distant future. Positive feedback is welcomed.

**Chapter 6: Showdown**

Naomi walked quietly back to the rec room. Leon had just finished his call to the police and was talking with the others when she entered.

"The police said to let them handle it. An officer is coming by to make a report. They've had calls about Lance Blackhart before. Seems he already has quite a police record. They plan to issue an arrest warrant as soon as they've filed our report."

"This guy has a bad rap, and they haven't done anything to stop him?" Leena asked in disbelief.

"They said they haven't been able to find him because he moves around so much. They've also had trouble getting enough evidence to convict him. Hopefully, things will be better this time."

"You said it, Leon," Bit agreed. "It's about time for this guy to pay for all the pain he's caused."

Naomi walked over and sat down by herself on the couch, still silent. All she could think of was Brad. The others finally noticed her, and they were surprised she had returned alone.

"Naomi, where did Brad go? I thought he was with you," Jamie asked her.

Naomi sighed heavily. "He left," she answered simply.

The others all turned to her. "What do mean he left?" Bit asked. "He didn't go looking for that guy all by himself, did he?"

Naomi nodded slowly. "He took the Shadow Fox and went to find out about Lance. I tried to talk him out of it, but he's too stubborn to listen. He wouldn't let me go with him, either—said it was too dangerous."

"Well, he's right that it's dangerous," Leon said as he walked over to her, "but I wish he could have told us what he was doing. Did he say where he was going?"

Naomi shook her head.

"Do you think we should look for him?" Leena asked.

"Brad has his Zoid with him. He'll be fine," Doc answered her.

"Besides, without knowing exactly where he is, it would be a waste of time to search for him. I'm sure he'll call if he needs us," Bit added.

"Yeah, but even _with_ the Shadow Fox, Brad could have a hard time," Jamie burst in. "I found out that this guy pilots a modified Saber Tiger equipped with a strong energy shield. Maybe we should go find Brad and help him if he gets into a battle with the guy."

"No," Leon answered. "This is Brad's fight. If he wanted our help, he would have asked us. We should keep out of it unless he calls for backup."

The Blitz Team had no choice but to accept Leon's reasoning. That did nothing to ease their concern for their teammate, though.

Naomi was more worried than anyone else. The thought of Brad fighting that guy alone brought back memories of her nightmare the night they first met Lance Blackhart.

_I don't care what Brad says,_ she thought to herself. _As soon as I hear from him I'm going to help. This is my fight, too, and I can't risk Brad getting killed because of me._

There was nothing Naomi could do now but wait for Brad to call back with information. She only prayed that nothing would happen to him before then.

Brad parked his Zoid and headed into Romeo City to see if he could find anything that could help him find Lance Blackhart. He talked to many people throughout town, but no one could tell him anything he wanted to know. Several people remembered seeing Lance at the diner, but he hadn't been around since then. Disgusted and discouraged, Brad returned to the Shadow Fox.

_Might as well tell the others what I've found_, he thought.

The sound of laughter stopped him in his tracks. "So, Brad Hunter, we meet again."

Brad spun quickly to see the man he had been looking for standing a few feet away. Brad's eyes narrowed. "So, Lance Blackhart, you've finally decided to show your ugly face in public," he snarled.

Lance gave a short laugh. "My, aren't we testy today? But what man wouldn't be in your condition?" he returned with another laugh.

"I wouldn't be so cheerful if I were you," Brad said angrily. "I ought to tear you apart after what you did to me and Naomi."

Lance smirked. "Itching for a fight, huh? Do you think that's wise after I nearly killed you last time?"

"Enough talking!" Brad snapped. "I'm on to your tactics now. You'll not be so lucky next time! If you're a _real_ warrior, then why don't you prove it—in a Zoid battle!"

An evil smile crossed Lance's face. "Very well, Brad Hunter. I'd be more than happy to put you out of your misery. We'll have a one-on-one Zoid battle—my Saber Tiger versus your Shadow Fox—winner takes all, including Naomi."

"Fine by me," Brad answered, "Only, when I win, you're not to come near Naomi ever again!"

"We'll see who wins, warrior," Lance retorted. "Meet me in the dessert 30 miles west of here in 6 hours. Then I'll take care of you once and for all."

"I'll be there, Blackhart! You can count on it!"

With another cruel chuckle, Lance turned and walked casually away.

Brad jumped into his Shadow Fox and started to contact the base, but he paused a moment. He suddenly remembered Naomi's nightmare and how he promised he wouldn't fight with Lance.

_Sorry, Naomi,_ he thought as he opened the COM link to Toros Base, _but this is something I have to do if we're ever going to end this._

"Come in, Toros base. This is Brad. Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, Brad. What's going on? Are you alright?" It was Leon's voice who answered.

"I'm fine, Leon. I'm just outside of Romeo City. Lance Blackhart's meeting me 30 miles west of the city for a Zoids battle in about 6 hours."

"Are you nuts!" Jamie practically shouted. "Lance Blackhart pilots a heavily armed, modified Saber Tiger with a high power energy shield. You won't stand a chance by yourself!"

"I'll be fine, Jamie," Brad replied calmly, "but thanks for telling me about the energy shield."

"Are you sure you don' need some help, Brad?" Now Bit was talking. "This guy could be a real handful for you."

"I _said_ I'll be fine. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Leave this battle to me. If I _do_ need help, I'll call. Just make sure Naomi is safe. No one is to come near this place—understand? I'm out."

The COM link ended, and Leon sighed in disgust.

"Brad can be so stubborn sometimes!" Leena fumed.

"Yea, he can," Bit agreed, "but there's nothing we can do about it."

"But we can't just sit here and wait for something to happen. It could take us a few hours to get to the battlefield if he DOES call…and by then it could be too late!" Jamie said.

"This is Brad's battle," Leon told him calmly. "Brad needs to deal with this himself. We'll just have to do what he says."

Jamie sighed. "If you say so, Leon, but I still don't like it."

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but this is out of our hands."

Bit turned to leave when he noticed someone was missing. "Hey guys, where's Naomi?"

They all turned quickly. "She was there a minute ago, wasn't she?" Leena asked.

"She was here when Brad called," Bit confirmed.

A tense silence followed, and then Jamie voiced what they all suspected. "You don't think she went after Brad, do you?"

Concerned, they all ran to the hanger to see if they could stop Naomi from leaving. They froze once they were inside. The Red Gunsnipper was gone.

"It looks like we're too late. Naomi's gone to help Brad fight. We better go after her," Bit said.

"Wait a minute, guys," Doc stopped them. "The policeman is going to be here soon. I don't think they would like it if no one was home when they arrived. Brad and Naomi are both top notch Zoid warriors. They'll be fine. We can go find them _after_ we talk to the police."

No one could dispute Doc's reasoning, so they all—reluctantly—re-entered the base to wait. There was nothing more they could do right now.

Immediately following Brad's call, Naomi had slipped out of the rec room and run to the hanger. Now as her Red Gunsniper raced toward the battlegrounds, she started to doubt her decision. She knew the others would be frantic to find her gone, but if she had told them where she was going, they would have never allowed it. Naomi glanced at the clock. Only 2 more hours 'til the fight. She would get there with plenty of time and find herself a nice little nook to snipe from. She had to be sure Brad was safe, but at the same time she hated to interfere.

"I'll keep an eye on the battle and help out only if I need to," Naomi said to herself. "I just hope Brad leaves some action for me. That cockroach, Lance Blackhart, is going down!"

Normally, Brad despised unsanctioned battles, but this was personal. Lance Blackhart had tried to kill him and had kidnapped and raped Naomi. There was no way Brad was going to let that jerk get away with all the pain he had already caused. His thoughts turned to Naomi and her reaction to him fighting.

"I just hope she doesn't try anything foolish—like follow me out here," Brad said to himself. The last thing he needed was to be distracted by trying to protect her from Lance.

He arrived at the designated battlefield with a few minutes to spare. The Shadow Fox roared loudly and prepared itself for the coming battle.

"Stay on your guard, Fox," Brad told the Zoid. "That guy won't be easy to beat. We can't let him get away with what he's done to me and Naomi."

The Shadow Fox growled in response. It was ready to avenge its partner.

There was another loud roar, and a Red Saber Tiger stepped into open. Blackhart's face appeared on Brad's screen. "Ready to die, Hunter?" he taunted.

"I'm not the one who's going to die here, Blackhart. It's time someone taught you some manners!" Brad snapped back.

Lance sneered. "We'll see who teaches whom a lesson. I'm ready to go whenever you are."

Naomi watched from her hiding spot far above the two Zoids. Neither warrior was even aware of her presence. The two Zoids roared at each other—anxious for the battle to begin. Naomi bit her lip nervously.

"I hope Brad knows what he's getting into," she said to herself. No matter what happened in this battle, she was determined that Lance Blackhart would not win.

_If he harms one hair on Brad's head, I'll rip him apart!_ she thought angrily. Her Red Gunsnipper was already positioned for long-range combat. All she had to do now was wait out the battle and see if Brad needed her.

"Please be careful, Brad," Naomi whispered.

After the policeman finally left, the Blitz team waited in the rec room for any word from their friends. Their main concern was for Naomi. It was bad enough for Brad to be facing Lance Blackhart in a Zoid battle, but for Naomi to be anywhere near the battlefield herself was especially unbearable.

Leena grunted in frustration. "This waiting around is killing me! I've just got to know what's going on at that battle!"

"I know how you feel, Leena," Leon told her calmly," but Brad made it clear that he didn't want any help."

Bit stood suddenly, "I'm with Leena, Leon. We can't just sit around here waiting for him to call. We'd never get there in time if he _did_ need us. I think we should head over there now."

"But it will take us at least two hours to get there, Bit," Jamie told him.

"I know," Bit answered casually as he headed toward the hanger. "We can at least get there in time to see the end of the battle. Besides, someone needs to make sure Naomi's okay."

The others agreed and everyone headed for their Zoids.

The Shadow Fox rushed the Red Saber Tiger, claws glowing. The Saber easily dodged the attack and returned fire. The Fox leapt forward, just barely avoiding the attack.

"You'll have to do better than that to beat me, Brad Hunter!" Lance jeered.

"Don't worry—I will!" Brad returned. The Fox's laser vulcan gun turned and fired a volley of bullets at the Saber Tiger, but Lance activated the energy shield—easily blocking Brad's fire.

Lance smirked. "You're even more pathetic than I thought. That lame attack will never break through my shield. You don't stand a chance."

The Saber Tiger lunged forward and slammed into the Shadow Fox before Brad could react. The Fox flew through the air and landed hard several feet away.

Brad grunted in pain as he urged the Fox to stand. He was surprised at the Saber's speed.

_Guess this won't be as easy as I thought_ Brad thought to himself. _There has to be a way to break through that energy shield._

The Saber Tiger roared and began firing at the Shadow Fox, but Brad dodged the shots.

_Maybe a Strike Laser Claw will break through that shield_.

The zoids charged each other. The Fox's claws began to glow with energy.

"Strike Laser Claw!" Brad yelled as his zoid jumped into the air.

Just before the attack hit, Lance once again activated his energy shield. The Shadow Fox slammed into the shield, sending a powerful jolt of electricity through the zoid.

"Aaaaahhh!" Brad screamed as pain rippled through his body. The jolt sent the Shadow Fox flying through the air and into the mountainside.

Naomi watched in horror as Brad's zoid lay in a heap at the base of the mountain.

"No, Brad!"

He needed help badly, but what could she do? Lance's energy shield was tough enough to withstand all but the strongest attacks, and she didn't know if her own ammo was powerful enough. She watched as the Saber Tiger deactivated its energy shield and began to slowly and deliberately approach the Shadow Fox. Naomi knew she was running out of time. If she didn't act fast, Lance would most likely kill Brad. Suddenly she remembered seeing something. The two large panels on either side of the Saber Tiger's back-mounted guns glowed just before the shield was triggered.

"Maybe that's the key to Lance's shield," she said to herself. Naomi now knew what she had to do, but she had to aim perfectly. There was only one chance of surprising Lance before he knew she was there. She had to make her shot count…

Brad struggled to remain conscious as the pain continued to course through him. The jolt had momentarily frozen the Shadow Fox—including its weapons. Brad was helpless, and Lance knew it. The Fox would never recover in time to stop Lance from finishing him off. Through the waves of pain and dizziness, Brad could hear the Saber Tiger approaching.

Lance's wicked laughter echoed over his COM link. "I told you that you didn't stand a chance against me, but it's too late for you now. This battle is over."

The Saber Tiger reared back and knocked the Shadow Fox a good distance away from the mountain. Then he casually walked over to the still-frozen zoid and pinned down the Fox with one paw. The back-mounted guns turned and pointed directly at the cockpit.

"Say goodbye, Brad Hunter! This ends now!"

_This is it. It's all over._ Brad thought in defeat. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable. _I'm so sorry, Naomi._

Suddenly a single shot hit the Saber Tiger throwing it off balance.

"What was that!" Lance shouted. A second shot followed quickly—hitting the Saber's side and knocking it farther away from the Shadow Fox.

Puzzled and relieved, Brad looked back toward the mountain to see Naomi's Red Gunsnipper positioned on a high cliff. "Naomi? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at the base!"

"You know I never listen to what anyone tells me. Besides, you'd be dead now if I hadn't been here," Naomi returned with a sly smile.

The Saber Tiger regained its balance and turned toward the Gunsnipper. He checked his zoid's computer for damages and was enraged. Naomi's first shot had gone straight through the panels on the Saber's back. Without those panels, the Saber Tiger couldn't use its shield. "No! You knocked out my shield. You'll pay for that!"

"I don't think so!" Brad yelled back.

By now, the Shadow Fox had regained movement and was back on its feet. Lance looked up in time to see the Fox charging straight toward him with another Strike Laser Claw. He tried to turn and attack, but it was too late. The Fox's claws sliced right through the Saber's back and neck. The Saber roared in pain and started to wobble. Naomi fired a final shot that pierced the Saber's neck. The Shadow Fox landed a few feet away as the Saber dropped to the ground. He turned and was alarmed to see flames and sparks shooting up from the zoid.

"Brad, get away from there! The Saber Tiger's about to explode!" Naomi screamed at him.

Instantly, the Fox bolted away as quickly as possible while the Gunsnipper ducked around the side of the mountain for cover. A few moments later the Red Saber Tiger went up in a huge explosion.

"Whoa! Did you guys see that!" Bit hollered over the COM link.

"Yeah. It looks like there was a huge explosion just over by those mountains," Leon replied.

"I sure hope Brad and Naomi are okay," Jamie worried.

"There's only one way to find out," Leena said. The four warriors pushed their zoids faster—anxious to see if their friends were still alive.

When the smoke began to clear, Brad turned to where the Red Saber Tiger had fallen. All that remained of the zoid were countless numbers of metal and debris. Most of the remains were still on fire.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that Lance Blackhart won't be bothering us any more," Naomi said as she brought her Gunsnipper up beside the Shadow Fox.

Brad nodded. "Yep. There's no way anyone could have survived that explosion. There's barely anything left of the zoid."

Brad winced suddenly. The hard battle was taking its toll on him—especially since he had only been out of the hospital for about a day. He suddenly felt exhausted and dizzy.

"Hey, Brad. It looks like our friends are finally here," Brad heard Naomi say.

He looked up at his screen to see the blurry forms of the other four zoids approaching them. Brad gave a weak laugh.

"They missed the party, but they got here in time for the fireworks." He groaned and fell back in his seat.

"Brad?" Naomi asked with concern, "Are you okay?"

Brad wanted to answer, but found he didn't have the strength.

"Brad, say something!"

Exhausted from the battle and his injuries, Brad finally blacked out. _It's finally over,_ was his last conscious thought.


	7. Epilogue

**Jealousy Can Be Deadly**

By Rapndash

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoids or any of their characters. Only the character Lance Blackhart is mine. Just like to warn you that there is some content that may not be suitable for younger audiences. Nothing very dirty, but it's there. You have been forewarned. I know it's short, but I'm just wrapping things up. There may be a sequel sometime in the future.

**Chapter 7: Epilogue**

Brad grunted as he struggled to regain consciousness. He felt his strength slowly returning to him. The last few images of his battle with Lance Blackhart still lingered in his consciousness. His eyes finally fluttered open and began to focus on the figures standing around the bed he was laying on.

Naomi smiled down at him. "Hey there, tiger. Glad to see you're finally awake."

"You really had us worried for a while, Brad," Dr. Toros told him. "It's just lucky you only suffered minor injuries during your fight—especially after just getting out of the hospital."

Brad groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Where am I anyway?"

"Back at the Toros Base, of course," Leena answered. "You've been out for a few days now. We weren't sure whether or not to take you back to the hospital."

Brad gave a weak chuckle. "I've had more than enough of that place—believe me."

"Looks like you don't have to worry about that Lance Blackhart anymore," Bit told him. "There was nothing left of the Saber Tiger. The police said that no one could have survived."

Brad sighed. He couldn't say he was sorry that Lance Blackhart was dead. He was just glad it was over. "That's a relief," he muttered. Brad tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his ribs stopped him.

"I wouldn't try moving around too much for at least a few more days, Brad," Dr. Toros spoke up as Brad lay back down. "You took a good beating in your battle and you still haven't fully recovered. Just rest for a while, and we'll see how you're feeling in a few days."

Brad smiled weakly. "Thanks, Doc."

"Don't be too upset, Brad. I'm sure you'll bounce back in no time," Leon said. "We'll let you get some more rest."

The others all filed out of Brad's room—except for Naomi. "I'll stay and watch over you for a while, Brad," she told him.

Brad smiled at her. "You OK?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine now that I know you'll be alright. I was so afraid of losing you."

Brad raised a hand and placed it on her check. "Don't you worry so much about me. Everything will be fine now."

Naomi returned his smile and placed her hand on top of his. "It looks like we can finally be together. I know I can't pay you as much as Dr. Toros, but I'm sure you'll be happy. Leon's decided his ready to return to the Blitz Team. It will just be me and you—together."

Brad hesitated and looked away from her. He loved Naomi, and he would be more than happy to join her team. But after everything that he had been through with the Blitz Team, he couldn't imagine leaving them. They were his friends, and the pay _was_ good.

Naomi frowned at Brad's silent hesitation. "What's wrong, Brad? Don't you want to be on my team? Don't you want to stay with me?" she asked him.

Brad turned his gaze back to meet her eyes. He winced inwardly at the sadness he saw there. "Of course I want to be with you, Naomi. I love you, and nothing will ever change that. It's just that…well…"

"You're reluctant to leave your friends on the Blitz Team, right?" Naomi finished.

Brad nodded slowly. Suddenly, an idea struck him. He smiled slyly, causing a look of confusion to cross Naomi's face.

"Just what are you thinking about, Brad? Why are you smiling?" she asked him.

Without taking his eyes off of hers, he said, "Have you ever considered joining the Blitz Team?"

Naomi blinked and dropped his hand. "Me? Join the Blitz Team? Did you hit your head or something?" she asked wide-eyed with disbelief.

Brad chuckled. "I'm serious, Naomi. Why don't you join the Blitz Team? You'll make a lot more money than you do now, and you'll earn even more points since you'll be in Class S. I don't think it's that unreasonable. Combining our two teams will make us even stronger. With two extra warriors, we wouldn't be in as much trouble if one or two or our zoids became damaged. What do you have to lose?"

Naomi thought about it for a few minutes. It was true that she could earn more money and points in Class S, but she would also lose the points she had accumulated up to that point in time. Then again, she could probably make up for it quickly. Besides, she could stay with Brad. She smiled back at him.

"Maybe you're right, Brad. I've been on my own for too long. I'll talk it over with Doc and see what he thinks. I'd love to join your team."

She leaned down and kissed him warmly. Brad wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against his chest. When the kiss ended, their eyes locked on each other.

"Marry me, Naomi Fluegal," he whispered.

She smiled warmly. "Of course I will, Brad Hunter. I would be honored to be your wife," she whispered back.

They kissed again, and Naomi snuggled against Brad's chest as they both fell into a deep sleep.

Later that same day Bit was in the hanger giving Liger Zero a thorough equipment check. Leon had cornered him earlier and lectured him about his relationship with Leena. Even though Leon trusted Bit, he had still wanted to make sure that Bit would take care of his younger sister. Leon did say he was happy for them though. Bit sat down on Liger Zero's back and sighed.

"Is everyone going to give me a hard time because I'm with Leena now?" he wondered aloud.

"They're just too used to us fighting. They'll get over it," a voice answered him.

Bit was so startled he nearly fell off of his zoid.

Leena laughed as she walked over to Bit and the Liger. "Relax, Bit. It's just me."

Bit chuckled sheepishly and climbed down from Liger's back. "Sorry, Leena. I wasn't expecting you to come in here," he explained. "So what's up?"

"Leon told me that he had talked to you. He says he's happy that we're together. I just hope he didn't scare you too much or anything," Leena said.

Bit shrugged. "Nah, he didn't threaten me or anything. Leon's a great guy, and he knows I would never do anything to hurt you. I'm not too worried."

He smiled at her, and Leena walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Even if he did threaten you, I would never let Leon or anyone else stand between us," she whispered.

They kissed for a moment, then Bit pulled away so he could look into her eyes. "Hey, Leena. There's something I've been wanting to ask you."

Leena's pulse quickened. "Oh? And what did you want to ask me, Bit?"

Bit stepped back and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He knelt in front of Leena and opened the box—revealing the most beautiful amethyst ring Leena had ever seen.

"Leena Toros, will you marry me?" he asked as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Tears of joy filled Leena's eyes. "I thought you'd never ask. I promise I'll make you a good wife, Bit," she told him.

Bit rose and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you, Leena," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

Naomi talked with Dr. Toros about joining the Blitz Team early the next day. Dr. Toros was thrilled and said she would be more than welcome on the team. As soon as Brad was able to walk around, he and Naomi drove to Romeo City so he could buy her an engagement ring. They decided on a lovely ruby ring that was also at a reasonable price. That same night the Blitz Team had a meeting where Doc announced that Leon and Naomi would be joining their team. The others were glad to have more warriors on their team. More zoid warriors meant more prize money. Plus they would be able to see their friends more often.

Brad and Naomi announced their engagement to the others.

"That's great, guys. You deserve to be together," Leon said.

"Yeah, congratulations," Jamie added.

"What a coincidence," Bit spoke up. "Leena and I are engaged, too."

The others turned to them in surprise. "You and Leena! I never thought I'd live to hear that!" Jaime exclaimed.

Leena giggled. "I know. Neither did we at first."

"Well I'm sure you two will do just fine. I'm really happy for both of you," Dr. Toros told them.

Leena smiled. "Thanks, Dad." The others offered well wishes as well.

In about a month's time, Brad and Naomi were finally married. Bit and Leena tied the knot shortly afterwards. It was the start of new beginnings for the Blitz Team. Bit and Leena started making plans for their new future together. Brad and Naomi were relieved that Lance Blackhart was finally gone for good. Naomi never had any more nightmares about her rape. Brad was just as protective of her as ever—especially when Naomi became pregnant with twins. He looked forward to starting a family with his new wife. At last, he could be with the woman he had grown to love so much, and he would soon be a proud father as well. Yes, the future certainly looked bright.


End file.
